escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Blandín de Cornualles
y | lengua original = Occitano. | serie = | tema = | genero = Novela? | subgénero = Literatura caballeresca | editorial = | fecha_publicacion = Siglo XIII o XIV | tipo_medio = | paginas = | isbn = | precedido_por = | seguido_por = }} Blandín de Cornualles es un relato anónimo del siglo XIII o XIV compuesto en verso, en idioma occitano. Trama Dos caballeros, Blandín de Cornualles y su amigo Guillot (o Guiot) Ardit de Miramar, salen a buscar aventuras. Un perro los guía hasta una cueva. Allí Blandín vence a un gigante y rescata a dos doncellas secuestradas. Los dos caballeros y las doncellas van hasta un castillo donde la familia de estas se encuentra apresada por otros gigantes. Blandín y Guillot también los derrotan. Tras este episodio, ambos se encuentran con un pájaro que habla que les indica un pino a partir del cual salen un camino ancho y otro estrecho. Guillot toma el camino ancho y acaba luchando contra un Caballero Negro, a quien mata. Sin embargo, los hombres de este lo atrapan y encarcelan. Blandín, por su parte, toma el camino estrecho y se topa con una doncella que le intercambia furtivamente el caballo. Este lo conduce hasta un tal Peitavín, que se convierte en su escudero, y lo lleva hasta un castillo donde se encuentra encerrada una doncella llamada Brianda. A esta su padre la ha hecho caer en una suerte de sueño encantado. Blandín derrota a diez hombres y entra al castillo. Allí se encuentra con el hermano de la doncella durmiente, quien le explica que para desencantarla debe apoderarse de un azor blanco. Para lograrlo Blandín vence a una serpiente, un dragón y un sarraceno. Finalmente el azor, rozando la mano de Brianda, la libera de su encantamiento. Esta le revela a Blandín que la doncella que le cambió el caballo era una enviada suya para que él acudiera en su auxilio. Blandín deja momentáneamente a Brianda y va en busca de Guillot. Tras vencer al señor que lo tiene encarcelado, lo libera. Ambos vuelven al castillo de Brianda. Blandín se casa con ella. Irlanda, hermana de Brianda, se casa con Guillot. Los dos caballeros deciden no emprender más aventuras.Vicent Matines Peres. Blandín de Cornualla: versió al català actual i traducció al castellà. Curs 2011-2012. Disponible en http://www.ivitra.ua.es/EdicioBlandiin.pdf Autoría Básicamente hay tres hipótesis sobre la autoría del relato. Según la primera, lo habría compuesto Leonor de Provenza. Esta hipótesis se basa en que Juan de Nostradamus sostuvo que esta dama lo había enviado a un miembro de la casa real inglesa.Jehan Nostredame. Les Vies des plus célèbres et anciens poètes provençaux, eds C. Chabaneau y J. Anglade. París, 1913. Claude Charles Fauriel posteriormente sobredimensionó esta afirmación, ya de por sí dudosa,Agnes Strickland. Lives of the Queens of England, from the Norman Conquest. Tomo II. Henry Colburn Publisher. Londres, 1840. Pág. 76-77. Disponible en línea en https://ia902704.us.archive.org/21/items/agnesstricklands02striiala/agnesstricklands02striiala.pdf convirtiendo a Leonor en la autora, y después Agnes Strickland reafirmó esta aseveración.M.A. Burrell. The classification of Blandin de Cornouailles: the romance within and without. Florilegium. Disponible en línea en PDF. Actualmente se lo considera improbable.M.A. Burrell. Op. cit. Pág. 15. La segunda hipótesis se desprende del texto occitano: el autor es anónimo pero sería un provenzal. La presencia de elementos lingüísticos impropios del occitano lo explica Camille Chabaneau sosteniendo que el texto lo elaboró un occitano inculto.Chabaneau, Camille. "Notes critiques sur quelques textes provençaux. Blandinde Cornouailles" Revue des langues romanes I e r série 8 (1877): 31-47. A. AlartAlart, A. "Observations sur la langue du roman du Blandin de Cornouailles et Guillot Ardit de Miramar". Revue des langues romanes I. série 5 (1874): 275-304. y, en 1961, Pere Bohigas i Balaguer, tienden a reafirmar esta hipótesis.Citado en The classification of Blandin de Cornouailles: the romance within and without, de M.A. Burrell. Florilegium. Pág 16. Disponible en línea en PDF. Actualmente, aunque el autor permanece anónimo, se considera que puede haber pertenecido al dominio lingüístico catalán, ya que el texto está redactado en un occitano lleno de catalanismos. El occitano era una lengua literaria prestigiosa y es cercano al catalán, lo cual hace más verosímil la hipótesis de un poeta catalanófono que se esforzara por escribir en provenzal.Paul Meyer. "Le roman de Blandin de Cornouailles et de Guillot Ardit de Miramar, publié pour la première fois d'après le ms. unique de Turin" Romania 2 (1873): 170-202. Actualmente esta última es la hipótesis más aceptada.Blandín de Cornualla. Introducción de Jordi Tiñena. Edicions Bromera. Pág. 14-15. Disponible en https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2GFUgeXSgwjanlIX2hNTWpfaWs/edit?pli=1 Datación La obra data del siglo XIII o XIV.Zulema Jiménez Mola, Un género para «Un bel dictat»: «Blandín de Cornualles». Actas del VIII Congreso Internacional de la Asociación Hispánica de Literatura Medieval. Santander 22-26 de septiembre de 1999. Palacio de la Magdalena. Universidad Internacional Menéndez Pelayo. Consejería de Cultura del Gobierno de Cantabria.Vicent Martines Peres. Op. cit. La primera mención del Blandín data de fines del siglo XVI, y se encuentra en Les vies des plus célebres et anciens poetes provençaux, de Juan de Nostradamus.M.A. Burrell. Op. cit. Pág. 13. La copia más antigua del Blandín dataría del siglo XVIII. Es un manuscrito que el duque Víctor Amadeo II de Saboya donó a la Biblioteca Nacional de Turín cuando esta se fundó en 1720.M.A. Burrell. Op. cit. Pág. 1. Género literario El Blandín es un texto narrativo compuesto en versos pareados octosílabos consonantes -a veces irregulares- agrupados en tiradas largas.Vicent Martines Peres. Op. cit. Pág. 4.. El autor, en el texto mismo, llama a su relato un “dictat”. La clasificación según los estándares actuales es compleja, pero el Blandín ha sido considerado una novela (roman) o bien novela corta o cuento largo (nouvelle).Zulema Jiménez Mola. Op. cit. Características del texto Tópicos y elementos folclóricos: Es una obra afín a la materia de Bretaña, elaborada bajo la concepción medieval del amor cortés. Contiene diversos elementos folclóricos y clásicos, como el héroe que parte en busca de aventuras con un ayudante de menor prestigio, antagonistas fantásticos (dragones, serpientes, gigantes, etc.), desarrollo del argumento según un esquema de camino o itinerario, el motivo de la dama encantada o bella durmiente, animales-guía (típicos del lai francés), la reunión final y el final feliz (con fiesta, justa y boda). Contiene también varios tópicos recurrentes, como el locus amoenus (los lugares donde suelen descansar Blandín y Guillot), el locus eremus, (bosques o cavernas oscuras donde se percibe un peligro latente), breves descriptio puellae (todas las mujeres, menos una gigante, son bellas, graciosas, blanquísimas, etc.).Prof. Dr. Vicent Martines Peres. Op. cit. Pág. 3-4. Relación con la materia de Bretaña: Además del origen cornuallés de ambos caballeros -''dos cavaliers / de Cornoalha bons guerriers'' (v 3-4)-,M.A. Burrell. Op. cit. Pág. 16. varios “motivos” más vinculan el Blandín con la materia de Bretaña:Zulema Jiménez Mola. Op. cit, Pág. 1037. * Lo Brächet (el perro que guía a los héroes a la aventura, común en los relatos artúricos). * L'Ausel Parlant (el pájaro que habla aparece en Le chevalier au Papegau y en Les Merveilles de Rigomer). * La Donzella d'Otra Mar (La doncella que intercambia furtivamente su caballo con el de Blandín acaba siendo una enviada de la dama durmiente, y podría equipararse a un hada, lo que explicaría cómo Brianda, encantada, puede enviarla: la envía desde otro mundo; por esto la doncella es llamada así). * Donselas Conquistadas (el rescate de las dos doncellas, y después de sus familiares, de manos de gigantes malignos, motivo ya utilizado ya por Godofredo de Monmouth). * Un Cavalier Armat de Negre (En la historia del enfrentamiento entre el Caballero Negro y Guillot aparecen más rasgos tradicionales de la materia de Bretaña). Por otra parte hay elementos claramente no artúricos, como el sarraceno contra el que Blandín se bate o el gentilicio “de Miramar” de Guillot, que lo hace parecer más bien español. Asimismo, que se los presente como caballeros venidos de Oriente -''cavaliers d'Orien/ sercans avantura veramen'' (v 515-16)- puede vincularlos tanto a una tradición literaria hispánica (dos romances españoles del mismo período tienen héroes que afirman venir de Oriente: la Gran conquista de Ultramar, ambientada en Oriente Medio, y el Libro del Caballero Zifar). Sin embargo, también encontramos este origen en CligèsCligèsde Chrétien de Troyes.M.A. Burrell. Op. cit. Pág. 16. Estructura narrativa: El argumento se desarrolla según un esquema de camino o itinerario.Vicent Martines Peres. Op. cit. Pág. 3. El texto presenta una estructura bipartita simétrica común en los romans medievales, según la cual, salvo el prólogo (v. 1-25) y el epílogo (v. 2.389-2.394), los episodios pueden repartirse en dos partes en las que los caballeros están, de modo alterno, juntos o solos:Zulema Jiménez Mola. Op. cit, Pág. 1035. Primera parte (v. 26-542) Segunda parte (v. 543- 2.388) Referencias Categoría:Novelas del siglo XIII Categoría:Novelas del siglo XIV Categoría:Novelas de España